Party! Party!
by yokainomiko
Summary: It's the week before Halloween! Lykouleon wants to have a party, but the first step is convincing Alfeegi to say yes... Second step? Assigning jobs. Third step? Doing said jobs. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1: The Costs

Par-ty Par-ty  
By: Fumi

Chapter 1: The Costs

* * *

On the week before Halloween…

Lykouleon looked pensive in the hallway as if something very critical were on his mind.

Alfeegi walked down said hallway and Lykouleon looked up. "Let's throw a party," he said with a glimmer in his eye.

Alfeegi didn't even look up, as he said "No".

"W-why not?" Lykouleon asked pouting, tears threatening to spill.

Alfeegi glared at Lykouleon "Think…of…the…costs…"

"B-but! WAHHH!" Lykouleon cried tears pouring down his face onto the floor as he cried.

Alfeegi was getting really aggravated when Ruwalk sauntered into view.

"Hey Alfeegi!" Ruwalk cheerily said for he had, for once, not done anything to piss off said secretary.

Lykouleon fell to the ground "WAHHH!" he yelled.

Ruwalk sweat-dropped at the spectacle Lykouleon was forming, "Err… why is Lykouleon crying?"

Alfeegi panicked _Say something! Anything!_ "Huh? Oh… it's his time of month" Alfeegi nodded for emphasis.

Ruwalk looked at Alfeegi oddly, "Lykouleon's a guy… are you okay Alfeegi?"

_Shoot! I didn't think that one through!_ Alfeegi started to sweat. "I-I'm fine Ruwalk, what make you think otherwise?"

Ruwalk continued to stare at Alfeegi, "Uh huh, you're fine…" _And I'm the Dragon Queen_ "Whatever…"

Kaistern shook Rath off of himself and started walking. Soon he found himself in the very popular hallway. "Hiya guys!" he said with a wave.

Kaistern then noticed the weeping Lykouleon. "Huh? Lykouleon's crying? Alfeegi…did you make him cry again?" Kaistern asked giving a how-do-you-sleep-at-night look.

Alfeegi looked indignant, "Of course not!" He scoffed, "I never make him cry!"

Kaistern and Ruwalk both started glaring at Alfeegi catching his fib.

Alfeegi hung his head, "Yeah, I made him cry…"

Lykouleon sniffed. "I…want…a…party! WAHHH!"

All three officers sweat-dropped.

"Why don't you give him a party?" Ruwalk asked. _At least he'll stop crying._

Kaistern threw his arms in the air as music started playing, "Yeah! Par-ty! Par-ty!"

Alfeegi sapped his foot impatiently, "The costs".

The music stopped. Kaistern gave a downcast look, "Oh…right……the costs…"

Ruwalk didn't give in, "How much could is cost?"

Alfeegi sighed, "Lord Lykouleon's birthday party cost 3 billion dollars"

Kaistern gave a look of awe "3 billion dollars…"

Ruwalk looked thoughtful, "That was really extravagant though…we can have a good party with 3 mill."

Alfeegi gritted his teeth and Ruwalk winced "And…where…will…we…get…3 MILLION DOLLARS?"

Kaistern hid behind the oblivious Lykouleon and Ruwalk searched for something to say. A light bulb went off. "We can have a car wash"

Alfeegi's anger subsided, "Can you get 3 million dollars from a car wash?" he didn't look convinced.

"Hell yeah! Ask Thatz!" _You just need to do some **other** things while the car wash is going on._

"I think I will ask him!" Alfeegi yelled before leaving to find the earth knight.

Silence loomed in the hallway broken only by loud sobs.

"So…are we having the party?" Kaistern finally asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ruwalk yelled for the second time that day.

Lykouleon stopped crying and his eyes lit up, "I get to have a party?"

Kaistern started dancing and music came on again, "Woo hoo!" He yelled "Par-ty! Par-ty!"

* * *

This is a redone version of my original story. It's not very different in the beginning but it changes in a couple chapters. A chapter a week for the month of October. After that we'll see how it goes...

10/01/05


	2. Chapter 2: Cups and Ice

Par-ty Par-ty  
By: Fumi

Chapter 2: Cups and Ice

* * *

5 days before Halloween…

All of the dragon officers and Lykouleon were huddled around a table trying to plan the party, but to no avail.

"I want my party on Halloween!" Lykouleon yelled much to his officers' chagrin.

"My lord, could you please stop saying that? We've already told you 365 times that the party is on Halloween…" Tetheus spoke trying to be polite in his manner of telling Lykouleon to shut up.

Kai-stern rubbed his temples, "That many times?"

Ruwalk tried to remain positive, "So… we have the date. Who are the guests?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Lykouleon yelled waving his hand in the air. "I know! I know!"

Ruwalk sighed. _Give me strength_. "Yes Lykouleon?"

Alfeegi growled "Show respect!"

Lykouleon was unfazed by Alfeegi's comment and ignored the cowering Ruwalk "Invite me! Invite the Dragon Knights! Invite the Dragon Officers!"

"Oh dear god!" Kaistern cried _Please if there is a god…_

Tetheus luckily saved the day, "How about we take care of the party plans now and the party guests later?"

Ruwalk snapped to attention "Good idea"

Lykouleon started playing with his fingers "Thatz is in charge of food…"

"Lykouleon I don't think that's a good idea" Kaistern said in a matter-of-fact tone as he placed Lykouleon's hands on the table "Don't do that! It's bad manners for a Dragon Lord to act so immature as to play with his own fingers!" Kaistern scolded.

Lykouleon pouted before grinning a very cute childish grin, "Too late, I already decided who's in charge of what"

"Nani?" cried the surprised Alfeegi who finally made an appearance after doing who knows what

"Yup!" Lykouleon said obviously very proud of himself "Thatz - food, Kaistern - drinks, Ruwalk - decorations, Rath - entertainment, Tetheus - lights, Rune - security - security, Cesia - location, Raseleane - outfits, and Alfeegi - cups and ice"

Everyone but Alfeegi, "Woo hoo!"

Alfeegi tried to fight off the impending rise in blood pressure "My lord, why am I in charge of cups and ice?" he said through gritted teeth.

Lykouleon shrugged "I don't know…I couldn't come up with anything else to do…"

Everyone but Alfeegi then ran off to do what he or she were assigned stampeding over Alfeegi in the mean time.

Alfeegi twitched on the ground before falling unconscious.

Two hours later Alfeegi stood and dusted himself off before shaking his fist in the air. "Couldn't come up with anything my ass!" Alfeegi sighed. _I need a shower… _"Why do I think this is going to cost more than 3 million dollars?" he asked aloud.

* * *

So much for updating every week… How about I'll update when I can until I run out of chapters? That just will have to work… Thank you Chaotic Pink Chocobo and for your reviews. I'm sorry this chapter is so late

10/20/05


	3. Chapter 3: Destructive Dances

Par-ty Par-ty  
By: Fumi

Chapter 3: Destructive Dances

* * *

The next day…

"Woo hoo!" Thatz yelled with his arms in the air. "Catering samples!"

Ruwalk was even more energetic as he was dancing around as he yelled, "Yeah! Confetti!"

Kaistern groaned "You guys…" he moaned. "Can you quiet down? I have a huge hangover…"

Thatz nudged Kaistern "Started work early eh?"

Ruwalk grinned, "Met any girls you can't remember?"

Kaistern looked nervous _What to say…what to say…damn headache!_

"YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rath cried jumping right next to Kaistern.

"Aaargh!" Kaistern shrieked before he covered his ears and fell to the floor.

Rath looked at the twitching Kaistern "Oops…Does that mean I don't get a hug?"

Thatz and Ruwalk looked at each other and nodded. They held up fingers to count and when they reached three they said in unison "Why are you so happy?"

Rath ignored them and started chanting, "Demons, demons…I get to hire demons…"

Thatz sighed, "Let me guess…our entertainment is killing demons…"

"Wrong!" Rath cried with a grin. "Everyone's going to be forced to learn…"

Ruwalk and Thatz looked apprehensively at Rath waiting for his answer.

Kaistern twitched and Rath took his cue.

"—destructive dances!" Rath finished with an even larger smile. "Isn't that cool?"

Thatz and Ruwalk face-faulted, anime fell, whatever you want to call it.

Ruwalk stood up with a sweatdrop, "Okay…but what does that have to do with demons?"

Thatz nodded his head in agreement as he stood up as well.

Rath answered, "Out teacher will be a demon of course!"

Ruwalk sighed, "Oh, of course…" he finished looking towards the distance.

Thatz took this opportunity to put his two cents in. "So that you can kill the demons afterwards?" Thatz ventured.

Rath smiled for the third time that morning. "I'm not telling."

All of this yelling had obviously been very painful for the poor hung-over Dragon Officer as he yelled on the ground "The pain! Oh the pain!"

Ruwalk and Thatz stared. Rath ignored this and focused his attention on the new occupant in the room "Cesia! Want to go with me?"

Cesia pondered for a moment, "Um, sure, I guess…" _I don't have anything better to do…_

"Okay then! Let's go!" Rath pointed out the door and he left with Cesia.

Thatz looked at Rath oddly before making a decision "I've got to go too."

"Ditto," Ruwalk added ignoring the twitching Kaistern.

Thatz and Ruwalk left and Kaistern finally got some peace and quiet.

Kaistern tried to get up. His arms had just reached the table in the middle of the room when his grip slipped and he fell back on the ground unconscious with a X.x

* * *

Thank you FieryFlames, RandomRathFan, and chaotic pink chocobo for the reviews and thank you ojosnegro for adding this story to your favourites list. I've received 26 hits for chapter 2 and that's great! So thank you readers who don't review too, because at least it shows that my story catches some interest. I admit that I don't always review stuff… 

Anyway, here's chapter 3. I'm not sure if the Kaistern joke made in the beginning of this chapter is completely appropriate… so if you think I should change the rating to Teen just tell me. I take the ratings on very seriously (not that I would report anyone for abusing that though). So just email me or review me to answer that. Or just read.

Oh! And I'll try to get chapter 4 up for Halloween. It's the most changed chapter so far of my editing!

10/26/05


	4. Chapter 4: Let's go Shopping!

Par-ty Par-ty  
By: Fumi

Chapter 4: Let's go Shopping!

* * *

In a faraway cave…

An echoing sound resonated through the wider cavern. On closer inspection the sound could be traced back to two people walking farther and farther into the cave.

Rath leaned forward and cupped his hands to his face, "Hellooooo! Is anyone in there?"

Cesia looked around the empty damp cave before facing Rath. "Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked.

Rath paused and lowered his hands. "No," he said very bluntly. He then moved his hands back to their previous position and yelled, "Olli olli oxen free!" (I don't know what the phrase actually is…that's what is sounds like so…)

Cesia sweatdropped and looked at Rath oddly, "Okaay…"

Rath twitched, _I need a new subject._ He eyed Cesia and yelled, "HEY! Is that a new necklace?"

Cesia looked down and held up a large pendant on a simple chain, "Yeah, it's an amulet…"

_Yatta! New subject!_ Rath gave a look that showed fake interest, "When did you get it?"

"Um…" Cesia looked thoughtful. _Let me think…_

One week ago in Chantel…

Cesia walked into a fortuneteller/café establishment and walked towards Delte. "Hi Delte!"

Delte looked up confused until she saw Cesia. "Oh! Cesia! What brings you here?" she asked.

Cesia looked around the room to make sure no one was listening. She leaned towards Delte and whispered, "I need a Halloween costume…"

Delte frowned. "But, lots of demons sell Halloween costumes…Why don't you have Rath kill one of those demons?"

Cesia sighed, "Oh, you know…most demons feel the annoying need to have some sort of a curse attached to them. I go with Rath…next thing you know, I'm cursed." _And it's so bad that I'm coming to you for help…_

Delte remained silent and thought to herself. _Well…that's an interesting problem, not that I really care or anything. However, it is my duty to help out anyone associated with the Dragon Tribe_. "That could be a problem," she finally said aloud. "I know! Let's go amulet shopping!"

Cesia sweatdropped. _Amulet shopping? What the…_ "Err…how is that going to help?" she tentatively asked.

Delte fought the urge to roll her eyes. _And she's supposed to be a fortuneteller? Really…_ she forced a smile on her face and exclaimed, "We could get an amulet that prevents curses!"

Cesia looked skeptical. _I don't know…can I trust Delte? I know I asked for help but I **did** almost call her a watery tart to her face…_ "Isn't that a little dangerous?" she finally said aloud.

_Demonic witch! Doesn't she trust me?_ "It's not dangerous for you," Delte explained as she twitched ever so slightly. _Guess I have to tell the truth… _"Though it may cause the person closest to you to get cursed instead."

_Um…person closest to me…so it'd probably be Rath. Maybe this wouldn't be such a good idea. It's not like he's done anything that deserves to be cursed for…_Cesia thought. _Wait a second…what about the time he made me dance as a sacred? Or the time he made fun of me for having a snowman on my head? OR THE TIME HE MADE ME LOSE MY MEMORY?_

A sickenly sinister smile appeared on Cesia's face. _It's **my** turn to make fun of **him**. _Cesia turned to Delte. "Let's go amulet shopping!" she cried in a chipper voice.

_Freak…_ Delte thought.

Back to now in the cave…

"Err…a couple of days ago I went shopping with Delte" Cesia finally replied.

"Oh, okay…what's it do?"

"Um…"

Rath looked at Cesia. _What's up with her?_

"I'm not sure!" Cesia lied with a yell, obviously showing how bad she is at lying. _There's no way he's gonna believe me!_

Rath shrugged, "Okay."

Cesia sweatdropped as Rath turned towards the back of the cave and yelled. "DEMONS!"

* * *

I was hoping to get four reviews for the last chapter (you know one more review each chapter) But I'll make do with one review because it's Halloween. Thank you FieryFlames for being so loyal to reading my story (the party's not for a bit though). I don't know when the next chapter will be because I haven't finished editing it. Don't even ask about chapter 6…

10/31/05


	5. Chapter 5: Demon Hunter Extraordinaire

Par-ty Par-ty  
By: Fumi

Chapter 5: Demon Hunter Extraordinaire

* * *

Rath yelled again, "DEMONS!"

Cesia sighed. _I guess he is stupid enough to believe me. Rath and his one track mind…_

Cesia was interrupted from her reverie when a voice echoed towards them.

"Shut up already!" the voice cried.

Rath started grinning like a kid on his birthday that's gotten too many gifts to count. "There is a demon!"

There was a pause followed by the sound of a shuffle and a sigh. "Yeah, yeah…I'm a demon…" The said demon walked into view.

He was about 5 feet 7 inches with short shale colored hair. His bangs were spiked but the rest of his hair hung loose. The demon was wearing crème colored pants and a faded looking tunic as well. His most distinguishing feature though had to be his eyes, which glowed with an inner fire.

"So who are you?" he asked.

Cesia waited for Rath to speak but the dragon knight of fire just stood there shaking with his hands curled up in fists.

Cesia finally stepped forward, held an arm up to her chest and bowed. "I'm Cesia, a witch trained in the Misty Valley. I can see the future through a crystal ball and serve the Dragon Lord Lykouleon," she finished by straightening her back.

The demon cocked his eyebrow in questioning when all of a sudden the now silent Rath stopped being so silent.

"I'M RATH ILLUSER DEMON HUNTER EXTRAORDINAIRE!" he yelled with all of the force he could muster.

Cesia sweatdropped and resisted the urge to fall to the ground. _Demon hunter extraordinaire? I think Rath is starting to become a little bit too full of himself… Nothing I can't handle of course._

The Yokai cowered with his hands over his ears. "Ow. Rath Illuser eh?" _Where have I heard that name before? Oh well, it's not like it really matters…_ "I'm Ciruculus," he said in short, to introduce himself.

Cesia frowned _Does he work for Nadil's army? Even if he does… why isn't he intimidated by the fact that I work for Lykouleon-sama?_

Cesia was knocked out of her reverie once again when she noticed that Rath had taken a step forward.

"Do you teach the destructive dances of the universe?" he asked.

"Yeah," the demon replied. "Yeah, I do…why?" _Where is he going with this?_

Rath looked at his hand and started picking at his fingernails. "I want to hire you to teach a party how to dance…"

"How much are you offering?"

Rath looked up and gave a bemused look to Ciruculus before turning and shrugging at a very confused Cesia. "Actually… you're going to do it for free…"

_What is going on here?_ Cesia thought to herself. _What was with that shrug and the nail thing and EVERYTHING? What is Rath planning? Stupid jerk! He never tells me what's going on! When we leave here…_

Ciruculus jumped back and waved his hands in protest. "No way José!" he cried. "I'm not working for free! Give me five, no one good reason why I should!"

Rath grinned a slow cold grin. "If you don't agree," he pulled out a certain bell and shook it turning it into a sword. "I'll kill you." With a loud clack he turned the sword so that the sharp edge of the blade was facing Ciruculus.

Ciruculus held his arms in front of himself and slowly backed up. "Oh…" he finally said. "You're **_that_** Rath Illuser… Well I don't care how many demons you've killed! I don't work for free!"

Rath's smile grew even larger. "Wrong answer," _But I'd lie if I said I didn't want to hear that one…_ He took this time to laugh a low and evil laugh. "Heh heh heh… get ready to die…" The dragon knight picked up his sword and moved into a position ready to dash towards Ciruculus to start a battle.

He put extra pressure on his forward foot and was about to move when—

Cesia lifted up her arms in between Rath and Ciruculus. "Hold up!" she cried

Rath fell from the sudden interruption. He leapt up and yelled in a very Rune-like way at Cesia: "WHAT?"

Cesia was not intimidated. _Rune is way scarier nitwit! Anyone can yell, it takes a real ability to scare like Rune can…_ she glared at Rath at half force. "What? I'll tell you what! What if he's cursed!"

_Oh yeah…_ Rath thought. _I forgot…_ For a lack of a better thing to say he simply repeated his thoughts. "Oh yeah… I forgot…."

Cesia clenched her fist. _Must… not… kill… Must… only… hurt… severely…_

Ciruculus looked at the two in confusion. _Just what is going on here? I thought he came here to hire me and what's this girl got to do with it? _He shrugged. _Oh well… I never can resist a chance to make fun of someone…_ "What, cursed easily are we?" he asked. "The itty bitty dragon knight's afraid of getting cursed" he added in a condescending tone. "Well, I'm in luck because I happen to be COATED in curses. I guess you **_can't_** kill me huh?"

Rath pouted and whined, "That's not true!" He lowered his sword and leaned on it. "Cesia's the one who's curse prone!" The knight then pointed at her for emphasis.

Cesia's fist collided with the cave wall and left cracks spiraling from where her hand connected with stone. She turned and growled at Rath with a feral look in her eye. "Thanks…" _That little, when I'm through with him he'll wish he never had a death wish!_ Cesia smiled sinisterly at him. "Apologize," she ordered.

Rath gulped. _K-kowai…. I better… NO! I'm a dragon knight! I'm not going to apologize to a stinkin' fortuneteller!_ "I'm not going to apologize to a stinkin' fortuneteller!"

"Why you little…." Cesia lunged at Rath.

"At least I'm not curse prone!"

"Tell the whole world why don't you?"

Rath stuck his tongue out at Cesia while placing his thumbs at the side of his head for a moose face. "Well maybe I should!"

Cesia smiled sinisterly at him and glared at him full force.

Rath staggered and fell to his knee. _Too powerful… I can't win… Glare… too… full… of… hatred…_

_What is going on here?_ Ciruculus asked himself. _I mean, isn't Rath supposed to be fighting me, and not his weird girlfriend?_ He sighed. _I know I'm going to regret this but…_ "Ahem" he began. "Uh guys… remember me?"

Rath and Cesia turned to see the poor unfortunate demon standing all by his lonesome. "Oh yeah… Ciruculus…" Rath realized. There was a clack sound and where the dancing demon had once stood was Rath. "Man, that was no fun. He was waaaaaaaaaaaay too easy to kill! But now that that's taken care of…"

_He just! He just! He just killed Ciruculus! Why that little…._ "Raaaaathhhhh……" Cesia growled.

"Yeah?" he dumbly replied. _Is she going to congratulate me for being so strong and awesome?_

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" she shrieked.

Rath dropped his sword. "Oh yeah," he began. "Now I have to come up with new entertainment….."

Cesia blinked, "Well yeah… but that's not it! Now I'm gonna get cursed!"

"Oh yeah…. Why didn't you tell me?" the dragon knight of fire dumbly asked.

She began to twitch and screamed, "I DID TELL YOU RATH! YOU IDIOT!"

Ciruculus' body began to glow

Rath looked on in amazement, "Woow….."

Cesia cowered, "AHH! Don't curse me!"

The glowing shot of Ciruculus, raced into Cesia, bounced off her and hit… Rath

"Uh oh…"

"Cesia!" Rath cried striking a pose. "Let's dance!" He then grabbed Cesia by the hand and forced her to do the tango.

_What have I done?_

Meanwhile in a restaurant in Dragoon…

* * *

Yeah yeah yeah… this took forever to come out, probably isn't that funny etc. On the plus side it's almost twice the length of chapter 4! Please read and/or review Just Happy or Trials of Love 2. They have like no hits and it took me forever to do the ToL chapter. Just Happy… I guess it's one of my few attempts at humor-less stuff. Even if it does have humor… I'm angst challenged...

12/27/05


End file.
